In the oil and gas industry, and in other industries where bores are drilled in the earth to access sub-surface regions, many operations require the assembly or disassembly of long strings of tubulars. For example, when drilling a bore, a drill bit will typically be mounted on the distal end of a drill string formed of many drill pipe sections or joints. Each drill pipe joint has a threaded male or pin connection on a leading end and a threaded female or box connection on a trailing end. The drill pipe sections tend to be stored, ready for deployment, in the form of stands, usually of two or three connected joints.
A drill string is made up by adding stands to the upper end of the existing string. While a stand is being added the drill string is supported and held in the rig floor with only a short length of pipe, the “stick-up”, extending from the floor. A new stand is then lifted and manipulated to bring the pin connection on the lower end of the stand towards the box connection on the upper end of the stick up. As the pin and box are brought together it is conventional to locate a stabbing guide on the box. A typically stabbing guide is formed of two hinged segments of a tough plastics material. The open segments are placed around the stick-up and then closed to form a funnel at the top of the box. The funnel guides the pin into alignment with the box, protecting the end surfaces and threads from damage.
Conventional stabbing guides are manually located and manipulated on to and from the box. However, there is a move towards minimizing the requirement for manual operations on the drill floor, and indeed in some jurisdictions such manual operations are prohibited.